i can't think of any tittle
by doublehj
Summary: Nara bertanya - tanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa Kyuhyun yang pintar bisa menyukai Nara yang bodoh? Mind to RnR?


tittle : [i cant think of any tittle, sorry]  
author : haohaohyuk  
length : oneshot  
disclaimer : i only own the stories c;  
warning (!) : typos bertebaran. waspadalah.

.

"Anak – anak, seonsaengnim akan membagikan soal untuk kalian. Nanti kalian kerjakan, buat kelompok berdua. Seonsaengnim tinggal dulu," Ucap Yoon Haneun seonsaengnim. Dijawab dengan kata – kata 'baik' oleh para murid. Kyuhyun melirik Nara yang wajahnya sudah malas melihat soal. Nara memang tidak terlalu pintar dalam peljaran matematika –tepatnya memang tidak pintar-, dan sejenisnya itu. Dan Nara tidak menyukai pelajarannya sama sekali. Nara yang –mungkin- menyadari kalau ia sedang diperhatikan menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan malas. "Ayo kita berdua," ucap Kyuhyun berbisik, yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Nara. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, karena Kyuhyun adalah murid paling pintar dikelas, sekaligus kekasihnya. Nara sering bertanya – tanya dalam hatinya, ia begitu bodoh, tapi kenapa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang pintar bisa menyukainya? Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun sudah menyeret kursinya ketempat Nara dan duduk disebelahnya. "Tuan putri, wajahmu kusut sekali?" gurau Kyuhyun sembari memindahkan lagi kursinya, sehingga sekarang posisinya menghadap Nara. Nara menghela nafas. "Selalu seperti ini, kan?" ia menatap soal dihadapannya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya mual, bagaimana mengerjakannya? Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu, lalu mengacak rambutnya, sayang. "Ayo kita kerjakan bersama." Ajak Kyuhyun, Nara mengangguk patuh. Awalnya, 10 soal berhasil dikerjakan Nara sendiri, tentunya dengan waktu yang lumayan lama. Sementara Kyuhyun, yang otaknya memang berjalan cepat sudah mengerjakan setengah dari soal tersebut. "Ehm, Kyuhyun-ah, maaf mengganggu. Aku tidak bisa yang ini," ucap Nara. Kyuhyun berhenti menulis, lalu menatap soal ditangan Nara. "Yang mana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nara lalu menunjuk soal yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan. Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskannya, tapi tetap saja Nara masih kurang mengerti. Dan Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskannya lagi secara detail, barulah Nara mengerti. "Ah, oke, aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah, maaf menganggumu," ucap Nara merasa bersalah, karena butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencerna penjelasan tingkat atas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa – apa, kan aku pangeran yang baik hati." Jawab Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri. Nara langsung mencibinya.

Ia terus berkuatat disoal yang sama, Nara benar – benar tidak bisa! Astaga, ini menyiksanya! Nara mengacak – acak rambutnya frustasi. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nara menggeleng. "Tidak. Bukan apa – apa," jawab Nara pelan. Kyuhyun menatapnya curiga, lalu merebut kertas tersebut, banyak coretan, hapusan, dan gambar – gambar tidak jelas dipinggiran kertas. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Nara. "Ini tidak apa – apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Nara cemberut, lalu merebut lagi kertas tersebut. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku gila mengerjakannya." Ucapnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya, frustasi. "Tidak. Aku akan mengajarimu. Sini," kata Kyuhyun lalu mengambil lagi kertas milik kekasihnya itu. Nara menurut, walaupun ia malas sekali. "Bagian mana yang tidak kau bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nara berfikir, "Haruskah aku jujur?" tanya Nara balik. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Semua," jawab Nara membuat Kyuhyun melongo, tetapi setelah itu tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kita mulai dari nomor 13," katanya lalu mulai menjelaskan kepada Nara. Seluruh 30 nomor itu. Lelah memang, tapi Kyuhyun menyelingi penjelasannya dengan lawakan sehingga membuat mereka berdua merasa lebih terhibur. Setengah jam berlalu, dan mereka selesai mengerjakan tugas – tugas itu. Pelajaran masih ada sekitar 20 menit lagi. "HAAH~ akhirnya. Rasanya aku ingin mati," keluh Nara. Kyuhyun menatap Nara. "Apalagi aku yang mengajarimu," guraunya tapi tanpa sadar membuat nara merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyusahkanmu," sesal Nara. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak akan keberatan untuk mengajarimu. Seribet apapun itu," ucap Kyuhyun. Nara terdiam, lalu teringat pertanyaan yang tadi terngiang dikepalanya. "Kyu," panggil Nara. "Hmm?" gumamnya sembari menatap Nara. "Kau… hm… aku kan bodoh. Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Nara. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Memang tidak boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ah, bukan. Tapi aku kan bodoh.." jawab Nara pelan, lebih seperti mengguman.

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak terlalu cantik"

"Lalu?"

"Aku juga tidak memiliki bakat yang menonjol,"

"Lalu?"

"…. Bisakah kau ganti pertanyaanmu?" tanya Nara gondok. Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bercanda. Lagipula memang kenapa kalau kau bodoh? Bagiku itu bukan masalah. Kau tidak terlalu cantik? Tapi bagiku kau yang paling cantik, dan kau tidak punya bakat yang menonjol… kau bisa menyanyi, bermain gitar, menari, itu bagus." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar. "Memangnya aku pernah menari didepanmu?" tanya Nara. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tapi aku pernah melihatamu menari di aula, waktu itu dengan lagu 'Sexy Back', kan? Kau keren sekali! Dan kau terlihat seksi!" puji Kyuhyun. Wajah Nara memerah, ia terlihat salah tingkah lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tertawa keras melihat reaksi Nara, yang sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan death glare. Kyuhyun langsung diam, dan berdeham salah tingkah. "AH YA!" Nara memekik tiba- tiba, membuat beberapa murid –termasuk Kyuhyun- menatapnya kaget. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "2PM COMEBACKKK. AH, JUNHO SUAMIKU PASTI TAMPAN SEKALI!" Nara memekik tertahan, ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengutak – atiknya. Ekspresinya berubah setiap detik, "WAAA!" Nara berteriak histeris, kali ini satu kelas menatapnya aneh, tapi Nara sama sekali tak memperdulikannya, menarik Kyuhyun untuk melihat keponselnya. "SUAMIKU JUNHO TAMP- YAYAYA! CHO KYUHYUN JANGAN MENJAMBAKKU BODOH!"

"MATI KAU KWAN NARA!"

FIN.

hai (?) maafkan diriku apabila ff ini mengandung unsur absurd – dan kependekan. abisnya ini bikinnya malem – malem banget, ngantuk, suntuk, mentok. akhir – akhirnya jadinya kaya gini. padahal niatnya mau tambahin NC /loh. nggak lah jk doang~ muahahaha.

btw, kyunara shipper here!


End file.
